


多亏了Jack

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Jack Flag - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Peter Quill/Richard Rider - Freeform, Quillock - Freeform, a very hard try, failed, stupid jack, tried to be humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jack见过赤身裸体的Peter，然后他非要说出来。——发生在癌变宇宙之前，然后该活着的人都好好活着。让我们一起怀念一下Rocket给小队疯狂取名字，然后被Adam拎着走的日子。——大概就是TAG说的那样。我一点也不喜欢写summary。反正也没人看。





	多亏了Jack

最初谁也没有想到事情会走向这样的发展。银河守卫者们趁着任务间隙在Knowhere的酒吧里享受短暂的惬意时光。Adam Warlock和Gamora窝在角落里不声不响；Peter显然正神游天外，没有人知道他在想些什么；而Jack Flag在Rocket的挑衅下喝光了一打据说在地球上绝对不会有人品尝过的饮品。

悲剧就从这里开始。事后Peter回忆起一切的起源，顺着无数的细微线索顺藤摸瓜，终于在最初的起点看到了导火线是如何被噌地一声点燃然后在他一个人身上爆炸的。

“你不知道！”

Jack突然站起来大声叫嚷着。他被宇宙神奇魔法治愈好的双腿挣脱长期的禁锢后，随时随地展现着惊人的活力。这会儿那双腿带着他主人顶着色彩丰富的脑袋跳到了桌子上，吸引了全部小队成员的注意力。

除了Adam。Adam低着头捧着Peter递给他的酒，自从坐下来后一句话都没有说。Peter笑嘻嘻地把酒杯塞进他怀里后，绕着Adam逆时针转了三圈后又顺时针转了三圈，只获得了Gamora不耐烦的瞪视，只好悻悻然依照Gamora的指挥坐到离他最远的座位上。术士看起来心情极差，连Phyla-Vell都按捺住了和他聊天的欲望跑去和Mantis一起给Groot浇水。

Jack这会儿正在桌子上跳着踢踏舞，Rocket看上去兴奋得几乎要把自己珍藏的雷管拿出来打节奏。第二天回忆起这个混乱的场面，Peter总是懊悔自己没有把不胜酒力的老乡从桌子上拽下来。比起开始对宇宙（的医疗技术）充满爱意的Jack，他更喜欢那个抱怨地球大气层以外任何事物的朋友。对世界有点敬畏之心总是好的，大概吧。

Rocket一副循循善诱的表情，对着Jack的鞋底大喊：“你刚才说，我不知道什么？”

“Peter——”Jack双手拢在嘴巴边上大喊着，生怕自己还不够引人注目。Peter抱紧了手中的酒杯被脑中的警铃震得头晕。他真的应该去睡一觉，而不是和小队成员们跑出来喝酒。

“Peter，他的屁股蛋子上有一颗痣！”

一时间所有的声音的停止了，包括Peter的呼吸。

“我不信你！”

Rocket反驳的声音有些颤抖。那是因为他在憋笑，Peter恨恨地想着。

“你不信我？”

Jack受伤地蹲在了桌子上，他的膝盖差一点点就要压上自己踩碎的玻璃，而Peter是不会为他的破坏行为垫付任何一笔债务的，最起码在他开口说出下面这句话之后。

Jack一字一顿地说：“我见过Peter的裸体！光！溜！溜！的！裸！体！”

男人说完这句话，撩了一把额前蓝色的头发，帅气地倒在了桌子上，抛下了一切烦恼。

Gamora和Rocket同时爆发出了惊天动地的大笑。Peter隐约听到Cosmo在他的脑袋里说着什么。这些都不重要了。Peter紧紧盯着Adam的手。一分钟前线条流畅、晶莹剔透的杯子此刻碎裂成无数细碎的小片掉落在地上，蓝色的液体在Adam红色的手套上缓慢流动着，一滴滴坠落在地面。

滴答、滴答。

Peter莫名觉得那是Adam对他未来命运的暗示。

-

最后还是善良的Phyla把Jack扔到了他的房间里。Mantis宣称Peter并不是真的想把Jack一个人抛弃在酒吧。

“不！我就是想让他在酒吧里好好静一静。”

Mantis看着猛啜咖啡的Peter，就像是祖母对着闯祸的孙子露出了一个纵容的笑容。Peter被自己脑海里旋转的祖母们吓得一个哆嗦。他决定要趁着Jack醒来之前剃了他红色和蓝色的头发。

他咔哒一声把自己的宝贝咖啡杯砸在了桌子上，然后有些心疼地摸了摸杯口，转过身就看到Adam正在不远处盯着自己。

Adam的眼眶散发着幽幽的红光，在昏暗的室内有些可怕。

Peter暗自给自己加油打气，虽然他觉得自己并没有做错什么。被剥了衣服扔到监狱里的经历难道还不够悲惨吗？被人看光又不是什么大事。Peter自觉身材不错，柔韧性极佳，早几年他还被植入了酷炫的装备，那才是他Peter Quill帅气的……

Adam的露指手套发出了咯吱咯吱的声音。

Peter心想他设计的制服可真好看啊。

Adam的头发飘了起来，或许是因为神奇的魔法总是在合适的时候给他特效加持。Peter一直觉得Adam金色的短发看上去很可爱，在作战的时候随着他的金色魔法闪闪发光，让Peter有时分心想摸一摸、揉一揉。等任务结束后他又会忘了这个念头，然后在作战的时候重新记起。

Adam抱着胳膊冲他僵硬地点点头。Peter不知道Adam是否发现，守护者成员中只有他一个人的制服是紧身的（Phyla不算，她有一件帅气的披风），再加上前后腰间两条作用莫名的带子，行走翻飞间倒是体现了别样的风采。

Peter没有胆量把自己这句话问出口，甚至这个想法刚在他的脑海闪过，Adam就转身走了、他胳膊上的肌肉由于紧绷的情绪鼓得硬邦邦的，深色的布料几乎要撕裂开来。Peter叹了一口气，又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

-

Richard的到来让Peter有些兴奋。新星拒绝了他组队的计划之后一直忙着在宇宙中飞来飞去，鲜有机会和守护者们碰面。众人围着新星聊着最近的经历，一时间Peter甚至忘了自己要剪Jack的头发。

直到Adam突然走近了他们围绕而坐的小圈子。

Richard抬头看向一脸杀气的年轻人，认出了那个在战场上被自己撞飞的、曾经被Ultron附体的可怜男孩。Peter正纠结着自己要不要和Adam谈一谈心，他看了眼正一边对着Adam微笑一边抚摸自己头盔的Richard，又看了一眼用自己的影子拢住Richard的Adam。Adam看起来像是要对大家说早上好，他与自己仿佛被灌了水泥的脖子斗争了一会儿，然后转身原路返回了。

Gamora在沉重的空气压力下决定活跃一下气氛，于是她优雅地翘起自己结实修长的双腿，脚尖指着呼吸颤抖的Peter，兴致勃勃地对Richard说：

“听说Peter的屁股上有一颗痣？”

Richard的手在头盔上打滑劈叉了一下，他呆滞地看了一眼Peter，目光在接触到好友生不如死的表情后触电一般甩向他边上的Rocket。Rocket给予了他一个鼓励的目光，并在Peter杀人的视线中对他比了一个大拇指。

Mantis好心解释道：“ Jack昨天告诉了我们，而我们想向你证实一下。”

Richard抹了把脸，疑惑地看向Gamora：“你们为什么会觉得我知道？”

“你不知道吗？”Gamora惊讶地大叫。

“我当然不知道！——你们为什么会觉得我知道？——算了我不想知道。”

Richard看上去像是怀疑柜子里有妖怪却又不敢打开柜门的小孩。他匆匆带上头盔，对众人潦草点头。

“我该走了，还有任务。”

“再见，Richard！”

Peter大声道别，并在内心快乐地长舒一口气。

-

“如果我告诉Adam你曾经告诉我你觉得他赤裸着上半身裹着毯子腰上绑着绷带的样子很好看你和他会原谅我吗？”

Jack意识到自己闯了大祸，但他明显不知道自己应该怎么补救。

“不用了，你说得够多了。”

Peter挤出一个微笑，觉得自己的腮帮子都要裂开了。他头疼地按了按太阳穴，Jack充满期待的目光黏在他的身上，他呼吸困难，觉得自己就要原地熊熊燃烧起来。

更何况不远处的角落里还有银河守护者的其他成员时不时把他们毫不遮掩的探究视线扫过来，赤裸裸的好奇仿佛暴风雨肆虐的夜晚海面上摇晃的灯塔。

Peter越发得不自在起来。他大声清了清嗓子，结果喉咙更痛了。Jack热切地盯着他，并在Adam走近他们之后站在了Peter的后边，摆出了一幅要为Peter保驾护航，做最坚实后盾的样子。

“Adam，你和Gamora、Phyla以及Drax一组。Jack，你和我、Rocket和Groot一起走。”

Jack喜悦的叹气声几乎盖过了Rocket愉快的大笑。Peter试图摆出队长的威严，并忽略Cosmo失望的眼神，其他的事情他实在无力管辖了。狗狗拱了拱他的腿肚子，在他的脑海里故作坚强。

“不要内疚，Peter同志，Cosmo觉得你还有更重要的事情要解决。”

“是的Cosmo，任务最重要。”

“不——Cosmo说的并不是任务哦！”

狗狗吐着舌头，对站在台上的Adam点点头，然后又意味深长地看了一眼Peter。

见鬼了。

Peter看着Adam渐渐消失在蓝白色的光芒中，他飘逸的头发耀眼夺目，金色的眼睛对他闪烁着富有侵略性的红光。

-

他录完任务日记，就被Adam堵在了房间门口。

并不是说他以前不会按时上交Mantis的家庭作业，但是Adam如此精准地预估他的行程，在他结束提交后拦截了他通往咖啡机的道路并推搡着他走进一个阴暗的小角落，这一切都变得过分刺激。

Peter听到自己的呼吸非常丢脸地急促起来，鼻尖喷洒的气流几乎卷起Adam额前的碎发。

他忘了剪Jack的刘海了。

与这个念头同时出现的是Adam的质问：“痣，哼？”

Adam确实是一个神奇的魔法师，他用两个简单的字和一个充满重量的问号表达出了架在脖子上的雪亮利刃那么严肃且迫在眉睫的情绪，搭配上他撑在Peter脑袋边上扣进墙壁的手指，上半身绷紧鼓胀的肌肉和在黑暗中似乎电闪雷鸣的金色目光，让Peter膝盖一软。

他没有坐在地上，他坐在了Adam友情提供的膝盖上。Peter意识到有什么东西拂过他的大腿内侧，是Adam腰带上的那个除了装饰以外没有任何用处的布条。小时候多看些漫画总是有用的，Peter可以挺起胸膛骄傲地保证银河守护者的小队制服是他见过的所有组织里最好看的。

Peter猛地挺起他的胸膛，因为他的屁股上突然多了一只宽大的、热乎乎的、微微收紧的手。他惊恐地举起自己的手在空中胡乱挥舞，身体在激烈的情绪和缺乏支撑的情况下摇晃了一下。于是他只好把自己的手重新按在冰冷的墙壁上，在屁股被某种压力完全包裹的情况下非常悲惨地绷紧自己浑身的肌肉。

不要抖了，Peter，不要抖不要抖不要抖。

看着Peter弱小无助的样子，Adam愉快地笑了起来，他调整了一下膝盖的位置——准确来说是往上顶了顶，Peter发出了一声呻吟，听起来大概转了九个弯。他在自己的声音转到第七个弯的时候试图把它憋回去，结果只是让音调变得更高了，好像Peter Quill发出了尖叫。

救命啊！他在内心大喊着。

身后的手移动了一下，热度稍微降低了，Peter靠上墙壁试着挪动了一下自己。这次他压下了喉咙里的闷哼。Adam似乎更愉快了。他饶有兴致地歪着脑袋，一只手指隔着深蓝色的制服裤稍微用力戳进弹性良好的肉里。

“那颗痣在这里吗？”

“什么？”Peter梗着脖子艰难地把Adam的疑问顶回去。

“我说，Jack Flag看到的那颗痣在这里吗？”

Peter一向相信自己的直觉，他凭借着这玩意儿活过了无数危机，在肮脏过去的悲惨经历中挣扎着生存了下来。这会儿他的直觉告诉他，只有一个行为能把他从目前的危难中拯救出来。

骑着Adam膝盖的可怜人发疯似地点着头：“是的是的，就是这里。”

屁股下的物体突然消失，重新站在地面上Peter勉强绷直了发软的双腿，才发现自己的手正撑着Adam结实的胸口。他猛地收回自己的双手，在背后默默攥紧。

Adam背着光，表情在一片阴影中难以辨识，显得更加捉摸不透。

“你不可以再骗我一次。”

他甩下这句话，匆匆离开。

Peter瞪着Adam的衣角在转弯处消失，脑子里闪过Jack Flag的一千种死法。

 


End file.
